Quédate a mi lado
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot; Reto•Cuando Seiya Kou descubrió que el citadino Darien Chiba trabajaría en la Hacienda Tsukino en San Miguel de Allende, no se imaginó con quién se metía…


_Disclaimer:_ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen u.u Todo ellos son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

_Resumen:_ Cuando Seiya Kou descubrió que el citadino Darien Chiba trabajaría en la Hacienda Tsukino, no se imagino con quién se metía… hasta que descubrió que hablar humanizadamente con él le traería la paz que deseaba en San Miguel Allende.

La canción que canta Seiya es de Pedro Infante y se llama Deja que salga la Luna. Oh, espero que te guste este Oneshot Adry, es lo mejor lo mejor que pude hacer T.T

* * *

"_A buen entendedor, pocas palabras"_

* * *

**Quédate a mi lado**

**Oneshot**

Seiya Kou, le gustaba pasearse por la hacienda en donde trabajaba. Inclusive mucho antes de entrar allí, sabía que había hecho bien al aceptar el trabajo de criador de caballos, adoraba tener los purasangres de caballos aztecas, indomables y fuertes para las carreras. Era demasiado meticuloso en las cosas que para él eran de suma importancia. Crío a _Chiripa_, la purasangre árabe de Serena Tsukino. Aunque en San Miguel de Allende todos lo tachaban y vanagloriaban al mismo tiempo de un amante, lo cierto de todo es que lo era. Y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sabía que no era muy bien visto por los señores, ¡pero caramba! ¡Estaban en los 50's! ¿A poco no se enteraban que sus esposas les ponían el cuerno?

Le encantaba adular, poseer lo que era suyo y después buscar a otra mujer más que deseara ser liberada del yugo sexual de su esposo. ¿Para qué hacerse de la vista gorda? Inclusive pudo comprender que moriría de esa manera, criando caballos en la hacienda y haciendo el amor hasta que ya no pudiera. Ese plan hubiese estado bien, si la hija de su jefe no hubiese regresado con los gringos. Al principio pensó que era una niña boba y riquilla.

Cuando le habían encargado ir a su encuentro se quedó con las palabras en la boca, al ver bajar del carro una niña vivaracha, hermosa, inclusive aún cuando no la conociera en ese momento podría decir hasta buena amante. Sus cabellos rubios finos y tranquilos bailaban en la serena calle, con detallados barrocos en la Iglesia. Muy estrechas las calles de por sí, la gente la miraba, era raro ver gente rubia y de ojos azules pasar por ciertas calles, aunque claro después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial ya no era tan raro ver gringos estudiando por allí, pero en el caso de Serena, había sido una bienvenida del pueblo de Allende que la extrañaba. En el caso de Seiya, su padre había sido un español de Andalucía por ese motivo tenía ojos zafiros, que alguna vez tuvo el privilegio de viajar a España que en seguida desechó, él era de México y allí es donde pertenecía.

Ese encuentro con _su_ dueña, porque ¡oh sí! Lo era, había sido un año atrás, ahora era principios de junio, y las cosas con Serena estaban marchando más calmadamente, inclusive se regañaba a sí mismo por ser más torpe de lo normal y no tan rápido, es cierto que se había enamorado de su ingenuidad, de sus berrinches, de sus osadías, era raro ver una mujer reacia en esa época y más aún raro que él lo aceptara así, el padre de Serena siempre reñía con ella diciendo que jamás encontraría un marido digno de ser por ser una mujer "loca," y Seiya había hecho un propósito, dejarse de estupideces y declarársele ese año y pedir su mano a su padre. Sabía que Kenji Tsukino aceptaría, además esas ideas gringas que había traído de una mujer liberal no le resultaban tan mal después de todo, las tareas de hombre no las hacía tan mal.

Claro, aunque no contaba con una pequeña y gran cuestión que el viejo Rubeus se marcharía por viejo y necesitaban un contador de los mejores. Y cuál no sería su sorpresa que el dos de junio un citadino pomposo había sido el elegido. Lo vio en las cabellerizas con sus finos trajes, y sus relucientes zapatos, con un peinado tan anticuado, inclusive pensó que el señor Rubeus andaba a la moda, ocupaba unos lentes gracioso, ¿acaso era miope? Lo miró de reojo aquél hombre con unos ojos tan azules como los de él. Sonrió mostrándole sus dientes perlados, mientras Seiya hizo una mueca. Y prontamente pensó que él sería un dolor de cabeza desde ese momento.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— Les presento al nuevo miembro — Dijo Kenji Tsukino cuando todos estaban en el salón principal. Serena lo miraba con divertimiento mientras Seiya estaba recargado en los azulejos con una cara de pocos amigos —, Darien Chiba, estoy muy orgulloso que haya entrado a las filas de los equinos, desearía presentarte a las personas que hacen de esto un buen lugar, pero principalmente a quienes trabajan aquí para no molestarlos en su trabajo — Darien aceptó, Kenji hizo un ademán con su mano, diciendo que se acercara Serena —. Primero que nada, mi orgullo y mi cariño, mi hija Serena Tsukino — Seiya pudo verlo, y frunció la nariz, Darien no le gustaba Serena ¡le encantaba! Esos ojos azules le brillaban haciendo poner a Serena nerviosa.

— Encantado de conocerla, señorita Tsukino — su acento citadino lo enervó.

— Entonces el encanto es mutuo señor Chiba — asintió de buena gana.

Seiya entrecerró los ojos y frunció los labios nada contento con el nuevo invasor y menos aún ¡de ciudad! — También quiero presentante a nuestro criador número uno en San Miguel, te diré Darien que a él lo quisieron en varios lados, pero al final con mucha suerte de mi parte se quedó aquí — dijo con un tanto de orgullo Kenji, quien señaló a un Seiya burlón, caminó siendo una persona hostil y con una mirada socarrona, finalmente se paró al lado del citadino, era mucho más alto le sacaba una cabeza y media, bajó su vista a sus manos delicadas, finalmente las alzó retándolo con la mirada —. Y aquí está Seiya Kou.

— Me han hablado mucho de ti Kou — dijo seco, sintiendo la mala energía a su alrededor —. En realidad te han puesto en la mira algunas revistas de caballo.

— No pensé que leyeras esas cosas — soltó poco mezquino Seiya, quien de alguna manera le había molestado sobremanera que supiese una minúscula parte de él —. Bienvenido — quería agregar algo más tenebroso pero finalmente chasqueó la lengua y dieron un apretón de manos algo fuerte.

— Hay cosas que un… criador de caballos — acotó Darien, buscando una palabra lo suficientemente adecuada para herirlo y que no "sonara tan mal" después de todo —. No se imaginaria.

Seiya en cambio apretó la quijada para aventarse a su yugular y matar muy lentamente a ese urbano riquillo de la Ciudad de México, no supo a ciencias cierta si su jefe lo había presentido o simplemente lo había hecho para arruinar la emoción. Serena los miraba con perspicacia, mientras su patrón agarró del hombro a Darien, quien había roto la magia de una chispeante pelea para mirar a Kenji con gentileza — Mira muchacho, que te presentaré a los demás — Darien asintió, caminando por las laderas de la casa que daban a un pequeño espacio de huertos.

— No están malo, Seiya ¿o tú crees que sí? — Serena comentó mientras veía a su padre y al nuevo contador alejarse del lugar.

Seiya sin embargo no la miró y dio paso hacia las caballerizas sólo alcanzando a decirle — Sólo opino que debería alejarse de él — _Y por supuesto, él de mí_, pensó agriamente ¿quién se le ocurría contratar a alguien de la Ciudad de México?

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Lo odiaba, si, lo odiaba bastante. Llegó a esa conclusión después de verlo hacer el ridículo con su enamorada, le contaba todo lo bonito que era el Zócalo, Bellas Artes, La Alameda y ella lo escuchaba embobada. Mientras le daba masajes en las patas a Catarina no supo quién era más tonto, si Darien por hacerse el galán, si Serena por escucharlo o él por pensar en esas cosas. Además ¿qué hacía Serena cuándo él era el centro de su atención?

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, además había pasado días y las cosas seguían igual. Y todos habían posado sus ojos en el citadino ¿qué mierda tenía de genial decir: "Soy de la Ciudad de México"? Tenía que pensar en algo, aunque sabía que era mucho mejor que saliera natural.

Observó que se acercaban, rápidamente cambió su pose desinteresadamente mientras escuchaba las risitas de Serena de un (por supuesto) mal chiste.

— Chiripa es mi caballo, Darien — Dijo Serena — ¡Oh! Pensé que no estabas aquí, Seiya. Últimamente te has portado extraño.

— Posiblemente — sentenció, pretendiendo que no le interesaba pero en realidad era una faena digna.

— Serena, me ha hablado mucho de ti que puedo asegurar que es predecible conocerlo — con su voz tranquila lo atacó.

Seiya giró en talones — Me alegra saber que la señorita me tiene en tan buen estima que me conoce en perfección total, no pensé que fuese una persona aburrida.

— Yo no dije eso, me disculpo de alguna mala interpretación de mis palabras — Atajó Darien —. Sólo dije en burdas palabras que el pueblo es chico y es fácil saber en dónde estarán, ¿sabe? La ciudad es grande y ruidosa.

— Me imagino — habló aburrido Seiya —. Siendo un hombre que ha viajado por muchos lados me pregunto cómo no es que se aburre en Guanajuato.

— ¿Por qué abría de aburrirme? Si tengo una buena compañía — Miró a Serena quien se ruborizó.

¡Ya! ¡Eso había sido suficiente! No lo toleraba ni lo toleraría en _su_ establo, ruborizando a _su_ chica, haciéndolo quedar como un verdadero pelmazo — Catarina, sé que puedes escucharme y sé que puedes entenderme, corre a este inepto de mis ojos a cambio se te hace un buen trato darte ¿tres manzanas? — La yegua relinchó, Seiya supuso que accedía y le dio una ligera palmada en la anca, la yegua salió trotando lo más rápido que pudo, moviendo su cola y cuello. Darien soltó un grito agudo, olvidando los modales echando a correr — ¡Y Catarina es la yegua más dócil, citadino! — Dijo en burla.

— Eres un bruto, Seiya — Serena, con su vestido beige y un cinturón negro grueso que apretaba sus caderas redondas lo miró molesta —. Sabes que el señor Chiba, sólo quiere ser amable contigo y lo único que haces es ahuyentarlo.

— No le quites la diversión — aún dijo de buen humor — ¿Estás loca? Sólo quiere ser amable contigo porque le gustas ¿ya lo habías notado mujer de mundo?

Serena se quitó los guantes blancos y los guardó en su bolso — A veces pareces un niño de cinco años, ¿y qué hay que me quiera cortejar?

— ¿Cómo qué, qué hay con eso? ¡Que no lo voy a tolerar!

— Eres un machista, ¿no se supone que esas ideas de ahora no te gustaban? ¿Quién te crees tú? Si acaso el único que tiene derecho sobre mí, es papá. Pensé que eras diferente — Y con eso Serena se marchó molesta.

— Y lo soy — Dijo en voz baja — Sólo que me gusta proteger lo que es mío, y si es la única manera de ahuyentarlo de aquí, por mi mejor.

Después sonrió, recordando la cara asustadiza de Darien.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Aquella noche, volvió a maldecir en contra de Darien, ese patán, ruin, cobarde. ¡Lo había tirado al lago! Diciendo que no lo había visto por que era noche ¡Claro! Y él era la Llorona en su momento decadente. Apestaba a agua sucia y eso lo molestaba, no se merecía hablar con él. Serena regresaría con él de brazos abiertos, diciendo que era muy poco hombre ese urbanista de mierda. Si, lo correrían y jamás lo vería en su vida. Le gustaba pensar eso, tampoco había pensado tener una antipatía por alguien. Cuando amaneciera sería todo diferente, si, sin duda alguno lo sería.

Inclusive en sus sueños, soñaba con su casamiento con Serena, se había vuelto más lerdo y peor aún a la llegada de ese mentecato pero no le importaba porque la venganza se cernía dulce ante él. Cuando despertó a temprana hora, se sorprendió ver a Serena montada en Chiripa y se asustó más al ver a Darien al lado de ella y del equino. En un santiamén se puso los pantalones y la playera de algodón, calzándose las botas. ¡Era increíble que lo volviera a hacer! ¡Y todavía más increíble que Serena le hiciese caso! Cuando estaba él, con un cuerpo que las mujeres ya lo pedían, cuando podía ser un malvado sensual y cuando podía enseñarle trucos y lugares que ella nunca había visto, pero no, estaba allí, con Darien.

Cuando llegó a las caballerizas al menos respiró al reparar que seguía en el mismo sitio de donde los había visto.

— Parece que alguien se cayó de la cama — se río Darien.

— Por lo regular Seiya se despierta temprano — comentó Serena.

— Ya veo, pero ahora se despertó más temprano ahora que recuerdo, ¡qué cosas!

— Te reto — fue lo único casi triunfal que pudo decir Seiya, cabreado como estaba no pensaba con claridad.

Darien enarcó las cejas — ¿Me retas? ¿Ajedrez? — Alcanzó a articular aunque extrañamente supo que eso no sería verdad.

Esta vez Seiya soltó una tremenda carcajada, haciendo que Serena riera con nerviosismos, se metió a la caballeriza y sacó a _Pancho Villa_ ese caballo que le había tenido mucho cariño, con ojos negros y su pelaje negro como la noche, corría como el demonio, lo sabía porque él lo había entrenado para las carreras. Puso las monturas y de un salto lo montó, saliendo tan gallardamente que no notó que Serena se ruborizaba — ¿Y bien? — Lo instó al verlo parado — Esos de allá atrás todos los que ves son de carreras, elige el que te plazca, son tan dóciles como una mujer — acotó.

Darien caminó algo nervioso, finalmente se paró en la gran puerta de madera — Cómo sé que me estás diciendo la verdad.

Seiya bufó — ¿Acaso me estás diciendo difamador? Soy orgulloso, arrogante, pedante, directo pero jamás sería un traidor, me ofendes.

— En realidad, Darien, creo que no eran las palabras adecuadas para referirte a Seiya — Serena le dio un ligero golpe en las costillas, acercándose a Seiya.

— No lo haré — fue todo lo que dijo, volteándose con lentitud — ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo de esa manera? ¿Por qué de cualquier manera tendrías que retarme? Es algo muy poco ortodoxo.

Con esa solución Seiya en parte se dio por bien servido y en parte se enfureció. ¿Le estaba diciendo salvaje? Serena lo miró tratando de tranquilizar pero no absolutamente ella sabía que no lo lograría. Serena se había separado de Seiya, porque se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, molesto la mayor parte del tiempo y eso la molestaba a ella, además que el señor Chiba estaba muy atento con ella, así que decidió, dejarlo solo por un momento a Seiya, quien en el fondo lo extrañaba.

Finalmente Seiya entrecerró los ojos y soltó un sonido burlesco — ¿Acaso este es el hombre citadino? ¿Acaso este es el hombre macho que las mujeres quieren en su lecho? Absolutamente… con tu permiso — miró a Serena — ¡Es una reverenda mierda! — Escupió el piso cerca de su pie.

Darien lo miró con asco — De todas formas ¿por qué tendría que demostrártelo a ti, de cualquier manera?

— Imagínate citadino que si yo pienso que eres poco hombre, ¿cómo creerás que al padre de Serena le caerás?

_— _Como deba caerle — dijo entre dientes.

— Mejor por mí — sonrió de lado — Y te creí con más agallas — Dicho esto Seiya golpeó las costillas de _Pancho Villa_ y salió corriendo como el demonio.

— A Seiya nunca le han caído bien los de ciudad — trató de excusarlo Serena, detrás de una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Darien no la miró, ni tampoco le contestó, ya se vengaría de haberlo puesto en ridículo.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Ese día, Seiya despertó de mal humor, odiaba mucho escándalo cuando despertaba tarde los domingos. Bajó a la cocina, pulcra como siempre, con aroma a bizcocho alrededor traído desde bien temprana hora. Se sirvió café aguado y frío con el pan. Observó a Serena que se acercaba a la cocina, inmediatamente se puso tenso.

— ¿Por qué has decidido despertarte temprano hoy? — Comentó tranquila, con su voz susurrándole en el oído. Vestida de un pantalón negro y una playera sin mangas blanca.

— La música me ha despertado — comentó sin más, se sentía traicionado, de verla siempre con Darien, de sonreírle, de hablar, ya no tenía más esa exclusividad en ella.

Serena echó una risita cantarina — ¿Qué no lo has pillado, tontuelo?

Seiya enarcó sus cejas, y un vuelco en su corazón lao animó a sonreír — Pillar, ¿qué?

— Nunca se te quitará ser muy despistada, ¿sabes? Eso me gusta — Seiya se ruborizó, atragantándose con el pan — ¿Estás bien? — Seiya atinó a asentir, después de respirar tranquilo y hacer un ademán con la mano para que Serena prosiguiera — El día de Locos, por eso es la música porque hoy es el día de Locos — Seiya miró sin comprender y Serena rodó los ojos — ¿Te suena la fiesta de San Antonio de Padua?

— ¡Oh! — Bajó la vista, y se ruborizó un poco, ni la recordaba eso de andar con cuidado con Darien le había pasado desapercibido y ya ni porque era su fecha favorito. Le gustaba andar con máscaras en el Centro, cerca del ya tan famoso Callejón del Beso.

— Me enteré — Dijo entrando Darien — Que hoy es tu fecha favorita — Serena rompió el contacto con Seiya, y Darien le clavó la mirada un poco sorprendido de verlo despierto, inclusive algo molesto e incómodo por no haberlo escuchado, de cualquier manera no le tomó importancia.

— No sabía que tú sabías — Seiya algo herido y embarazoso, se levantó del lugar no creyendo oportuno estar allí — ¿Seiya a dónde vas?— Lo miró triste Serena.

— Terminé de desayunar — recogió la taza y se marchó del lugar, sin mirar a nadie más.

— No sé qué tiene, estábamos bien hace rato — Suspiró Serena.

— ¿Lo quieres mucho, no es así?

Serena lo miró, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Seiya estaba echando chispas, quería que Darien se alejara de Serena, algo sentía dentro de él que no podía competir con alguien de su calaña. Le dio risa después de todo, él que era una persona que confiaba en sí misma, se sentía derrotado… hasta cierto punto. Todo lo que había hecho para alejarlo de ella, no hacía frutos. Y estaba decidido, hoy sería el último día.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Las luces brillaron en lo alto del Centro, las personas usaban máscaras de muchos colores, una más bonitas que otras. Con atuendos discretos, hasta sensuales, después del desfile que dio pasó a la música Seiya se tranquilizó, Darien llegó solo, con un traje simple y una máscara de cara completa de tonos dorados y plateados. Él se había vestido un poco a la moda del _Zorro_, todo de negro, con capa incluida y máscara a la mitad de un tono rojizo, se sentía seguro de cualquier manera.

Cuando visualizó a Serena, con un vestido de corte recto y pomposo, con su pelo suelto rubio y brillante se emocionó. En su máscara brillaban sus ojos azules y una sonrisa gentil. Observó el cielo gris y un poco nervioso suspiró. Se empezó a escuchar el sonido de unas guitarras y de un mariachi, atiborrado de cadenas doradas. Le pareció buena idea sacar a bailar a Serena, quien en seguida aceptó.

— Me alegra que te la pases bien — fue lo alcanzó a decir Serena, nerviosa —. He extrañado nuestras charlas.

Seiya suspiró, sin contestarle, acariciando sus cabellos, mientras las pequeñas estrofas que sabía de la canción las cantó suave en su oído — Deja que salga la Luna, deja que se meta el Sol, deja que caiga la noche, pa' que empiece nuestro amor — Serena lo apretó más con sus delicadas manos, Seiya comprendió que en realidad adoraba el Día de los Locos, siempre había sido su día favorito.

Cuando la música terminó, la miró a los ojos que brillaban y brincaban de un lado a otro. Era mágico lo supo en el momento, quería besarla en esos momentos, sintió como las primeras gotas empezaban a mojarlos suavemente, con un rocío lindo y placentero.

— Serena yo todo este tiempo…

— ¿Me permite Kou? — Darien se acercó a los jóvenes, quien con disimulo empujo a Seiya — Quiero tener el privilegio de esa pieza con Serena.

— ¿Pero qué mierda?

La música nuevamente volvió a empezar y Darien sonrió y mentalmente dijo que era una buena venganza por lo que le había hecho pasar, ojo por ojo y diente por diente.

Seiya, se sentía estúpido y humillado, el agua ya no le gustaba que le pasara por su cuerpo, que se adhiriese a él, como una segunda piel. Miró a Darien con rabia y odio. Si Darien era listo lo entendería, estaba harto de sus burlas y estaba harto de que siempre lo hacía quedar como un reverendo idiota enfrente de Serena. Iba a entender o iba a entender. De cualquier manera ya no llevaba mucho tiempo que la fiesta iba a terminar. Cabreado y sin pensar con claridad lo que iba a hacer, echó a correr a la Hacienda.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto que se encontraba atrás de las hortalizas, mojado y frustrado se quitó la máscara, el cabello se le pegaba por la cara. Finalmente Darien iba a entender porque iba a entender, era demasiado listo como para no entenderlo, de todas formas no es que lo iba a hacer. Sólo un pequeño sustito quizás. Sacó de la cómoda en una doble madera un revólver sencillo, sin balas por supuesto no era tan maldito… aún no.

Cuando salió más satisfecho que nunca se detuvo a pensar ¿qué tal si Darien se negaba? ¿Qué haría luego? Trato de no pensar en eso, no, no podía ser. Lo espero debajo de la Hacienda, conocía a Serena y sabía que ella se tardaría, y tenía el leve presentimiento que Darien regresaría más temprano aun pese de haber culminado de seguro ya la festividad.

Cuando lo vio pasar y caminar lo siguió por detrás, Darien se detuvo haciendo una mueca — ¿Qué más quieres Kou?

Darien volteó y observó algo impresionado a Seiya con el arma — ¿Qué más quiero? Eres lo suficientemente listo como para decirte las cosas dos veces ¿no?

Darien finalmente sonrió — Soy lo suficientemente listo lo sé ¿y tú? — Dijo con sorna.

— ¡Deja de estarte burlando, carajo! — La lluvia le picaba los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no abría de hacerlo? — Miró abajo en el revólver — Tu que siempre pregonas lo hombre que uno debe de ser vienes con un arma exigiéndome.

Seiya enarcó las cejas y soltó una risa — ¿Prefieres golpes mientras te digo lo que quiero? Por mi no hay problema.

— Primero me dices lo que quieres, a diferencia de ti, cuido mi persona.

Seiya soltó un bufido burlesco — Serena me interesa, mucho antes de que tu vinieras con tu trasero de Ciudad de México aquí. Y no soy machista pero cuido lo que es mío y al parecer a veces resultas ser inteligente y a veces estúpido. Creo suponer que no es estúpido cuando quiero que se aleje de Serena.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Y creo suponer que si no se aleja de ella puede que mi puño llegue directo a su inmaculada cara para destrozar su perfecta nariz.

— Más explicito no pudo haber sido — Darien no le temió, pero se sabía vencido inclusive pudo haber dado batalla si se lo propusiera a Seiya, no sabría si ganaría contra él o si perdería pero una batalla la más grande de todas la tenía perdida, además que eso de pelear no era de él, y sabía muy bien cuando una amenaza era peligrosa cuando estaban los sentimientos de por medio — ¿Por qué no empezaste por allí? Y así asunto resulto, de todas formas, me parece que la señorita Serena le gusta usted.

— ¿Qué a Serena le gusto? — Darien sonrió y no le contestó, caminó hacía la hacienda.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— Aquél día entendí bien — Dijo Darien mientras se recargaba en el sofá de colores crema, en una sala con una luz tenue y pintada de amarillo. Mientras prendía un puro, traídos con exclusividad de Cuba.

Seiya río de buena gana — No quiero pensar que hubiese pasado de haberlo dicho dos veces.

Darien se tocó la cara por mera diversión — Soy inteligente eso es todo, y claro ya sabía el resultado.

— Hubieras peleado — Insistió Seiya.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado?

— ¿De qué pelean, ahora? No puedo dejarlos solos porque ya empieza la sangre y se huele la testosterona — a su lado una chica, de cabellos aguamarina reía con diversión. Serena había cambiado y había pasado de ser una chica de vientre plano a grueso. Sus cuatro meses de embarazo empezaban a surtir efecto.

— Para nada, ¿y a ti? — Seiya acarició a Serena, quien besó en su frente. Se sentía muy feliz de estar a su lado, y más aún raro de haberse hecho amigo de lo que alguna vez su rival.

— Gracias al cielo, este citadino fue lo suficientemente listo, para esas amenazas que me diste, además que esas son las de cuidado — Sonrió a la mujer, que había conocido en uno de los días de los Locos, Michiru se llamaba, quien cumplía con todo lo que alguna vez quiso y lo que la sombra de Serena había dejado.

— ¿Qué amenazas? — Dijeron ambas mujeres, con las cejas levantadas.

Seiya y Darien se rieron — ¿Te reto? — Dijo Seiya de repente.

— Es todo un honor.

Las mujeres gruñeron exigiendo una aclaración de aquellas amenazas, pero los hombres hicieron caso omiso, eso ya estaba en el pasado.

* * *

¡Hola!

Es la primera vez que escribo de Darien, jamás lo había hecho así que no me culpen si no salió como tenía que salir. No me gusta escribir de él porque (siento que) termino haciéndolo odioso y sé que es un personaje muy lindo.

Y tampoco me los imagino odiándose a muerte, no sé porqué siento que serían buenos amigos.

Y por un momento tuve miedo, ¡había borrado el reto! :'( Y la que estuvo en mi paranoia fue Vale, gracias al cielo Lesval me hizo pensar sensatamente y lo recuperé (por sensato me refiero a que era algo muy estúpido de mi parte jaja)

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Dejen reviews!_

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
